The stated aims of this Program Project Group (PPG) are to define molecular targets for pharmacologic intervention in laboratory models, design rational adjunctive neuroprotective drugs for these targets, either singly or in combination, then test them in in vitro and in vivo models of neuroAIDS, and ultimately bring the most successful of these strategies to Phase 1 trials within the award period of this grant. Core A will provide overall administrative support for this PPG, and will also coordinate the activities of all Projects and Cores. Thus, the functions of this Core are to: (1) provide fiscal oversight for each of the Projects/Cores and the overall PPG;(2) coordinate and streamline the intellectual property issues that arise in this PPG;(3) provide data information/exchange in a timely fashion to all investigators in this PPG;(4) in concert with Core D (Biostatistics) provide data sharing in accordance with the current NIH policy guidelines;(5) provide organizational support for regular meetings between the PPG investigators and our external advisory committee (EAC);and ultimately, (6) streamline our findings and provide a platform for advancement of the most promising adjunctive neuroprotective strategies for consideration and inclusion in more advanced future clinical trials. Interactions between Core A members and the rest of the PPG will provide the optimal intellectual and administrative environment for expeditious completion of our programmatic goals.